slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Śluzakomaniak/Opowiadanie-rozdział4
Była 6 rano. Szymon i Jakub wyjechali z Cichej Trawy i pojechali do Lodowca obok którego leży Śnieżkotaniec. Jakub pobiegł szukać śluzaków a Szymon powiększył laboratorium i zaczął pracować nad nowym śluzakiem. Po dwóch godzinach Szymo stworzył nowe DNA i wlał je do robośluzaka który przemienił się w śluzaka lodowego. (Jego moce są takie same jak u Zamrażacza, tylko mocniejsze). Za chwilę przybiegł Jakub z Zamrażaczem na ręku. Szymon pomniejszył laboratorium i razem z Jakubem szykowali się do odjazdu, gdy nagle z lodowca wyskoczył brązowy, Lodowy Ogr z blasterem w ręku i z ghulami we wnykach. Za nim było kilku Żołnierzy Blakka. Żołnierze zaczęli strzelać ghulami tak samo jak Ogr. -Co to za stworzenie? -spytał się Jakub Żołnierzy -To są nasze kolejne postępy w ghulowaniu, nie dość że śluzaki to jeszcze Lodowe Ogry. -odpowiedział jeden z Żołnierzy. Szymon nagle strzelił swoim nowym zamrażającym śluzakiem który jednym dmuchnięciem zamroził Blakkowców. -Jak pokonać tego Ogra.. -mruczał pod nosem Szymon -Ja wiem! -powiedział Jakub odbiegając Szymon strzelał w Mrocznego Ogra, lecz ten się powiększał tak jak normalny Lodowy Ogr. Nagle przybiegł Jakub z dwoma Slirenami. Dał jednego Szymonowi i obaj strzelili nimi. Ogr został uśpiony. Slireny wróciły do Szymona i Jakuba którzy odjeżdżali. -Musimy chyba poinformować Gang Shane'a o nowych Ghulach... -powiedział Szymon Szymon wsadził Portalixa do blastera i wystrzelił. Jednak portal nie przeniósł ich do Kryjówki Gangu. Przeniusł ich do... Magicznej Biblioteki w której jest zapisanie WSZYSTKO co kiedykolwiek zostało zapisane i stworzone, i co zostanie zapisane i stworzone (nawet Kodeks Shane'ów). -Gdzie my jesteśmy? -spytał się Jakub -To miejsce wygląda jak ta Magiczna Biblioteka...-odpowiedział Szymon Jakub zaczął się rozglądać, znalazł skrzynię w której była kartka z pamiętnika Blakka w której było napisane że Blakk planuje za pomocą swoich nowych Ghuli zawładnąć nad slugterrą. Chce zaatakować Gang Shane'a z zaskoczenia. Szymon znalazł Kodeks Shane'ów, podniósł go a na jego miejsce pojawił się drugi. Szymon strzelił jeszcze raz Portalixem i pojawił się przed kryjówką razem z synem. Przed nimi stał Eli. -Eli!! Słuchaj!! Blakk planuje zaatakować slugterrę i was już niedługo! Ma nowe Ghule m.in. Mroczne Ogry!! -mówił Szymon -Eee... Aha... - Powiedział Eli który uznał Szymona za wariata. Szymon Dał Eliowi Kodeks Shane'ów. -Skąd go masz?? -spytał się Eli -Byłem razem z moim synem w Magicznej Bibliotece i tam go znalazłem, tak samo jak wiadomości o tej wojnie-oznajmił Szymon -Czyli... to prawda... Muszę przekonać Ludzi ze Slugtrry żeby nam pomogli w walce...-oznajmił Eli wchodzący do kryjówki Nagle przyszedł Kord z dwoma Akceleratorami i z dwoma wkładkami fuzyjnymi. -Mogą wam się przydać- powiedział Szymon i Jakub wskoczyli na mecha i odjechali a Kord wrócił do kryjówki. Szymon i Jakub byli już w Pieczarze Żużlu i nagle ktoś strzelił w nich Frost Fangiem. Był to Viggo Dare. -Viggo Dare? Skąd masz Ghule?- spytał się Szymon -Mój stary przyjaciel.. Szymon.. dawno się nie widziałem-powiedział Viggo -Ta... Skąd masz te ghule?? -powtórzył Szymon -Od Blakka..-Odpowiedział Viggo Viggo strzelił pod siebie Crystalynxem. -Gdzie poszedł? -spytał się Jakub -Wrócił do Blakka.. widzę że to będzie spora wojna.. oby Eli zdołał zebrać armię.. -powiedział Szymon C.D.N *Jeśli chcecie nazwać nowego śluzaka to proszę dawać propozycje w komentarzach. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach